Saving Sam
by JackDanielForever
Summary: Sam is marrying Pete, and her teammates decides to save her from him. Est. Jack/Daniel. There will be a surprise pairing for Sam. First fic (that I've dared posting). Please be nice! Sorry about the Pete hate! Fic will probably be fairly short and I will update it often!
1. Intro

A/N: Sorry to those who loves Pete, but I really don't like him. I think he's a creepy stalker.

* * *

"I take it she didn't listen?" Jack asks.

"No," Daniel shakes his head. "She didn't."

Jacks sighs. "I thought so."

"She told me the only one else she would want, she couldn't have, and that Pete loves her and is nice to her. She'll marry him."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of regret turning her down - if she thought I might change my mind, she wouldn't marry Pete."

"Jack!" Daniel looks at him with pain in his beautiful eyes.

Jack puts an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Danny. I might have thought I was interested in Carter once, but I only love you. I only meant so she wouldn't marry Pete."

They kiss, and Daniel relaxes. "So I guess we'll just have to let her marry him. I just don't like it, Jack."

"No, I agree completely. She's our friend. Our teammate. We've saved each other countless times. We shouldn't let her down like this!" Jack exclaims.

"But what can we do? I mean, I don't think she loves Pete, I mean how could she? But she thinks she'll be happy with him because he loves her."

"He doesn't love her. He's a controlling psycho! He'll make her miserable in no time, and she'll let him!"

"I agree." Teal'c says as he walks into the room. He smiles seeing his friends sitting close together and showing their love. "I have only met this Pete once, but I know the type. He will maltreat her. We cannot let that happen to her."

"Problem is, except for Jack, there's no one else Sam's interested in." Daniel says, looking morosely. "I mean, there's been a few, but they're all dead."

Jack suddenly grins. "You're right Daniel! That's the solution! No wonder I love you so much!" He gave Daniel a wamr kiss.

"What? I don't understand?" Daniel says. "What did I say?"

"We still have the timeship we apparently used to get the ZPM in ancient Egypt. We can use it to go back in time and save one of Carter's lover-boys!"

"Now, listen, Jack...that's extremely dangerous. Sam would tell you that's crazy! We could change who knows what!" Daniel says.

"It's our friends happiness at stake. Besides, how much damage can it do? They're all dead, and we're just, uh, snatching them out of time and taking them with us. We can do it just before they're killed or something."

Daniel thinks about it, then shakes his head. "We can't risk it. It's the entire fate of the galaxy at stake."

"I agree with O'Neill." Teal'c says surprisingly. "If we do not, Colonel Carter will marry Pete if we do not. He will abuse her, and threaten her until she leaves the Air Force. She will remain home to raise their children. That means the galaxy will not have her brilliant mind to save it, which may well cause much greater damage than saving someone who would otherwise have died."

They all think about this for some time, then Daniel nods. "I suppose you are right. Thanks for placing things in the right perspective, Teal'c." He turns to Jack and smiles at him. "So, what is your plan? Who do we save?"

"As much as I dislike the Tok'ra, I think Carter would like Marty the most, and that's what matters here. We want to make sure she calls off the wedding with Pete, so if that means I have to tolerate one of the arrogant Tok'ra hanging around, then that's what it'll be. Besides, Marty isn't the worst. Even his snake is at least honorable. I mean he gave his life to get us off Ravenna."

"Yeah, about that...wouldn't that give a problem? If we save Martouf and Lantash, then who's gonna save you guys from Zipacna's Jaffa?" Daniel asks.

"I'm sure Carter will have thought of something to get us away from Zippy's Jaffa - and you and Jacob arrived to pick us up soon after. I'm sure you'd have gotten there sooner if it was needed. It'll turn out for the best, I', sure." Jack says.

"I will say the same. All the members of SG-1 are quite inventive." Teal'c says.

"Uh, doesn't that mean you're praising yourself too?" Daniel says.

"Of course. We all deserve praise. Denying that would be foolish."

"Right. So, if we're gonna save Martouf, then I suggest we do so maybe around February 14th 2001." Daniel says.

"Why? You want to celebrate an extra Valentine's day with me?" Jack grins.

"Sweet. No, but that's when Sam blew up Vorash's sun, and the Tok'ra evacuated. They had Martouf with them in a stasis chamber, and it was complete chaos during the evacuation, I'm told. Anise admitted to me that they had temporarily misplaced Martouf's stasis chamber, and that they thought they had forgotten it on Vorash. They found it, of course, but if we're careful, we may find it before them, and they'll never know a thing, just think it was forgotten in the chaos."

"That's brilliant, Daniel! I must remember to cook you dinner as a reward!"

"Uh...you don't have to, Jack..."

"Nonsense!" Jack pauses and grins. "You don't like my cooking! Aw, come on! I can learn!"

"Yeah, and I have to be the guinea pig while you do!" Daniel whines.

Teal'c, amused, interrupted their banter. "There is a small problem with your plan, O'Neill and Doctor Jackson. Remember, it is not possible to travel less than a couple hundred years."

"Right." Jack looks unhappy.

"But what's stopping us from jumping back, say, 500 years, and then forward again, to 2001? We can do the same to go back here to 2005." Jack says.

Daniel smiles at him. "That's brilliant, Jack!"


	2. Rescue Mission

"It's a good thing you're the commander of the base right now, Jack - Hammond would have never have agreed to let us go 'check out if the timeship is still safe'." Daniel says, sarcastically.

"I've got to get _something_ for having to be the man, right?" Jack says.

"What is our plan?" Teal'c asks.

"We take the ship, travel back in time to the right date, go pick up Marty's stasis chamber where Daniel says it is - if we're there at the right time no one should be around, and we can get it undiscovered. We travel back. Problem solved." Jack says.

"Except...Martouf is heavily injured. That's why he is in stasis." Daniel says. "Sam once told me that they had removed the bullets still lodged in him immediately, and then just chucked him in stasis and left him there for many many months. I think there was some sort of disagreement over what to do. Anise wanted to try and heal him, helping Lantash, but another group just wanted to cut out the symbiote and then do an autopsy on Martouf to learn as much as possible. That group eventually won, but that was not until shortly before Zipacna attacked Revanna."

"Well..." Jack frowns. "Then we'll put him in a sarc, right? That should do the trick."

"Yes, but the Tok'ra don't use those - and it's not like there's a lot of those standing around that we can get at. The Goa'uld guard them pretty heavily."

"Using a sarcophagus once, or a few times, when it is needed, will not harm anyone." Teal'c reminds them.

"Right. It's not like when you got addicted, Danny-boy." Jack smiles affectionally at him. "Don't worry, I know why you reacted to me like that. I've been addicted too, to drugs - after Iraq... and later to the sarcophagus after Ba'al had caught me." He looks grim.

Daniel puts his arms around Jack. "Poor Jack! I am so happy you survived! It was hell not being able to help you!"

"I know." Jack kisses him on the head. "Now, where do we find a sarc?"

"It would be almost impossible in 2001, or at least very hard. Now, however, it may be much easier." Teal'c says. "Many Goa'uld have fallen, and their Jaffa have deserted their worlds. They're palaces stand abandoned, often will all the furniture, including sarcophagi."

"Right, that makes sense!" Daniel smiles at the big Jaffa. "So we just check on the homeworlds of the Goa'uld that have fallen - but probably not the larger System Lords, they're worlds will have been taken by their enemies. Ba'al, mainly."

Teal'c nodded. "Yes. I have a handful of suggestions."

"Good, then let's get Marty, and then we find a sarcophagus - and then back to Carter, to stop that damn wedding to Pete."

"Which is in one week. We must hurry." Daniel reminds him.

"Don't I know!" Jack sighs. "Let's see, the timeship is in that direction."

* * *

"Does it work?" Daniel asks.

Jack holds his hands against the controls and concentrates for some time.

The control panel activated and Jack grins. "Looks like it!"

"Well done, O'Neill." Teal'c says and sits down on one of the seats.

Daniel sits beside Jack, and the ship starts to move. It hovers for a moment, then flies off into the sky.

"Whoa, Jack! Careful!"

"Don't worry, Daniel. I've got it all under control." Jack says, smiling. The ship turns around and flies back towards the planet's surface.

Everything around them shifts for a moment, and they wink out of existence in 2005, then reappears 500 years earlier. Jack dials the Stargate and they fly through.

They exit the Stargate on To'han, and speed into the sky. This is the planet the Tok'ra fled to after Vorash.

"You should think of February 14th, 2001... around 1500 hours. And cloak the ship!" Daniel tells Jack.

"Okay, I've got it all under control!"

Moments later they are on To'han, at the correct time, cloaked. Jack flies the ship to the place Daniel had told him to, and hover the ship - setting it down means there will be a dent in the sand, and they can't risk the Tok'ra discovering that!

"They should be here anytime now..." Daniel says. He stands and goes to Jack, and starts to massage his shoulders. "I don't distract you, do I?"

"Always, Daniel, but right now it's not to a degree where it's a problem. It's... nice."

"Then I will continue." Daniel smiles.

They don't have to wait for long, and soon Tok'ra start to appear through the Stargate. They are carrying large amounts of things, everything they own and are able to carry.

Two Tok'ra come through with some sort of anti-gravity sled, and on that is Martouf's stasis chamber. It is very large, of course, since it has to fit a while person, and have the stasis equipment. Another Tok'ra approach them, and seems to be talking to them - asking them for help with something, perhaps. They place the stasis chamber off to the side, behind a cliff, and follow the other Tok'ra, bringing the anti-gravity sled. They dial out again and go through.

"I guess it's now or never?" Jack asks, as the gate shuts down and the Tok'ra nearby disappears carrying their stuff towards the place the new tunnels will be made.

"Yes, they probably went to help transport something else heavy. I'm guessing there must be a lot to bring through." Daniel says.

Jack lands the timeship behind the cliff, as near to the stasis chamber as possible. He opens the door and stands up. "We're still cloaked, but hurry! How are we going to get the chamber onboard, by the way? Without the anti-grav thingie?"

"It will be heavy, but not too heavy for the three of us to move it into the ship. That is all we need to do." Teal'c says.

Jack shrugs and they all go to the chamber. It is very heavy indeed, but Teal'c is strong, and lifts one end, while Jack and Daniel lifts the other end. They just manage to get it inside, and close the door just as the Stargate activates again. Jack runs to the controls and takes the ship into the air again.

As Tok'ra spill from the Stargate, the cloaked timeship is already far away.


	3. The Search

Jack takes the ship back in time again - necessary since the timeship won't jump smaller steps of time than a few hundred years. Then he orders the ship to jump forward again, a little longer.

"Okay, we should be back in our own time again." Jack smiles. "Same date we left too, I think."

"Well done, Jack!" Daniel wraps his arms around his lover from behind, and kiss his neck.

"Where are we going, then, Teal'c?" Jack asks, happy.

"Our best chance is the former homeworld of Ares. He died less than a month ago, and while there will still be some people on his world, they will not pay any attention to his palace. On the other hand, no one has likely had time or lust to raid the palace for things like the sarcophagus yet."

"Oki, what's the gate-address for Ares's world?" Jack asks.

Teal'c rose and typed it in. "These." He sat back down.

Jack nods, and they take off as soon as the Stargate has activated.

* * *

"Looks like there's some fighting for the palace." Jack observes, looking down on the place from the ship.

"Yes, it would seem looters have arrived, and that Jaffa still loyal to Ares are battling them." Teal'c says. "We cannot land here."

"Crap. Oh, Danny? How's Marty doing in his box?" Jack asks.

Daniel checked out the stasis chamber. "All right, I think. I'm not really the one to answer - Sam would be better at it, but since she isn't here..." He spent some time reading the dials and readouts. "I _think_ it has power for another several hours, but after that it needs to be plugged into something besides this portable power unit."

"Why am I not surprised? Nothing is ever easy for us!" Jack complains. "Teal'c - where to now?"

"Olokun was killed only weeks ago. We could look on his world."

"Okay with me. Dial the address!" Jack orders.

Teal'c does so, and the Stargate activates - and soon they're on the way again.

* * *

Olokun's world was in chaos, with Jaffa fighting humans, and enemy Jaffa fighting both. His palace was on fire, and our heroes quickly decided it was not worth it to put their heads into that nest of vipers.

Teal'c's next suggestion was Moloc's world, as Moloc had been killed some months ago, when the SGC had fired a missile at him. He had not been a popular System Lord, and his Jaffa had likely just scattered. His palace could well be accessible.

"This looks much more promising!" Jack says, enthusiastically, when they see the place. "No one near the palace, and it looks intact. Let's land and take a look!" He sat the timeship down in the corner of the large courtyard before the palace, keeping it cloaked. He opened the door and they exited. "Remember where we parked!"

With they're weapons at the ready, they slowly and carefully crossed the courtyard. Now and then a bird would cry out and scare them, but that was all. Everything else seemed quiet.

"Creepy..." Daniel observes.

Teal'c opens the large double-doors to the palace. "Not at all. The Goa'uld Lord of this world was killed. That is a happy thing to remember. I enjoy treading on his former domain!"

"Right..." Daniel looks around, nervously, but they all enter.

"Where would the sarc room be?" Jack asks, and his words echo loudly in the empty hall.

"Quiet, Jack, please!" Daniel whispers, putting a hand on his arm and looking imploringly at him.

Jack nods. "Sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to make so much noise."

"This way!" Teal'c says, confidently.

They follow him through the palace, along the corridors.

* * *

"In here." Teal'c opens the door to a room, and enter. It is dark, but the electric lights come on as he enters.

A sarcophagus is standing in the middle of the luxurious room. Some dust has fallen, but everything looks undamaged. Weird.

"Isn't it a bit weird that no ones touched anything?" Daniel wonders.

"Usually, no one would dare touch anything that belongs to a Goa'uld, fearing he will know of it and punish you. His worshippers may not feel certain he is dead, or that he cannot reach them from beyond the grave." Teal'c speculates.

"As I said, creepy." Daniel shudders.

"There is a rumor that Moloc had a secret guard protecting him in his palace. No one dared attack him there, even the other Goa'uld, because of this rumor."

"That guard would be gone now, wouldn't it?" Jack asks.

"Yes. If it ever even existed, which is doubtful." Teal'c says.

"Right, okay." Jack says. He does not seem entirely convinced.

"Well... I guess the place looks deserted, and there's a perfectly fine sarcophagus there, so that brings us to the next question. How do we get Martouf's stasis chamber in here? We could only just move it before." Daniel says.

"There is no need for the stasis chamber. We remove him from it, and take him here." Teal'c says.

"Uh, but would that even work?" Daniel wonders, looking doubtful.

"Martouf does not appear to be heavy. I can easily carry him." Teal'c looks offended. "Do you doubt my strength?"

"Right, I don't think that's what Danny meant, Teal'c. Won't Marty die if we remove him from the stasis chamber?" Jack says.

Teal'c nods. "Most likely - if he is even alive now, though his symbiote will probably have sustained him at the times when he was removed from it. We know Lantash is alive. It does not matter. The stasis chamber has preserved him perfectly, and the sarcophagus can heal him and revive him, even several hours after death."

Jack nods. "You're right. I don't know why I forgot that."

"Wait, guys!" Daniel calls out. "Do you hear something?"


	4. Attackers

Jack and Teal'c both pricked their ears and listened carefully for any sounds.

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson. It does indeed sound as if someone - or something - is moving towards us." Teal'c says.

They raise their guns and Jack takes a quick look into the corridor outside. "Crap! Enemies approaching! Why can't we ever just be lucky?"

"Jaffa?" Daniel asks.

"No, smaller. Covered head to toe in some sort of black ninja-clothes!" Jack took another peek. "Lots and lots of them - in sizes varying from small to medium."

"Where did they come from?" Daniel asks, frustrated.

"Who cares!" Jack loops a hand grenade at them, and fires off several rounds before jumping back into the room again. Many shots zing past him, and just fail to hit.

Teal'c fires at them as well, and pulls back into the room as Jack's hand grenade goes off. There are screams, which doesn't sound completely human, somehow. Teal'c checks outside the door again. "They are still coming. Corridor is full."

"We need to get out of here!" Jack looks around for some exit, but this is the sarcophagus room, deep inside the palace. He loops several more hand grenades outside, and tries to slam the door to the room as some of the enemy soldiers mill inside.

Daniel fires at the enemy as Teal'c puts his shoulder to the door and it closes, and locks.

Four of the enemies had gotten inside, and three of them were on the floor, dead or heavily injured. Another one jumped Jack, and started scratching at his throat.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaims.

"Get it off me! Quickly!" Jack gargles as the creature begins grappling at his throat. He cries out as an electric jot hits him. "Help!"

Daniel tries to grab onto the attacker and pull them off, but lets go as if burned. "Aaw! What's that?"

Teal'c grabs the attacker hard and pulls them off, ignoring any pain and throwing the enemy warrior on the floor. The mask that hides the face has been pulled aside, and they all gasp as they see a child, but not really. The expression is frozen and the eyes looks at them as if a robot. Despite a deep scratch on the face, the child does not stop or scream or otherwise react. It gets up and starts going towards the nearest which is Daniel, and opens its mouth widely. Sharp, spike-like metallic teeth juts out. Jack is the first to react and he fires at the abomination, felling it. Making an weird, hair-raising noise, it starts crawling towards Jack again.

"What in the name of sweet Jesus..." Jack recovers from the shock and gives the creature a merciful killing. "What _are_ those!?"

"Jack! Are you all right?" Daniel runs to him in fear for his lovers wellbeing.

"I'm fine, Daniel." Jack assures him.

"Rumors has it Nirrti was helping Moloc creating a fearless, unwaveringly loyal defense." Teal'c says. "Combined with the rumor - previously believed false - that he had dangerous creatures defending him in his palace, this seems to be the explanation."

"But they're kids!" Daniel says with disgust. "How can anyone make themselves do this to them?"

"Girls, I believe. Most likely Moloc used some of the Jaffa girl children he would otherwise have had killed, for these experimental warriors." Teal'c says.

"That is horrible!" Jack looks in pain at the creatures. "To do something like that to little children!"

Daniel went to hug Jack, but they had not stood there long before Teal'c called out.

"More of the creatures are attempting to break down the door. We must make our escape, and quickly!"

"But how?" Daniel asks, a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Often a Goa'uld Lord will have a secret escape tunnel from each of his inner rooms. A sarcophagus room is almost always located in the safest position, so there may be a secret way our. All we have to do is find it." Teal'c says.

"Easier said than done..." Jack observes grimly.

They set to work, searching the walls and floor of the room, while listening to the unnerving sound of scratching on the door.

* * *

"Here!" Daniel exclaims. "I'm sure there is a way out here!"

The others run to him.

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says, smiling. "I believe _this_ is the activation button..."

"Well done, space monkey!" Jack slaps Daniel on the shoulder.

Teal'c had pressed the right place on the wall and an opening appeared in the floor. Stairs lead down into darkness. It was high time, because the door to the room was starting to buckle under the pressure.

"They'll be in here any moment!" Daniel says, nervous.

"Let's get going, then!" Jack says.

They run down the stairs and the opening closes behind them. Light comes on as some hidden sensors discover them.

"Nice." Daniel observes.

They hurry through corridors, and after a long maze of tunnels, they reach a door out. Teal'c opens it, and they stand outside, in the edge of the forest beside the palace.

"Awesome!" Jack grins.

"I guess we can scratch the sarcophagus in here? We'll never get to it with those... creatures in there." Daniel shudders.

"I agree. I suggest we try Nirrti's former homeworld. It has been some two years since she died, and she was a small system lord. Everyone feared and hated and mistrusted her, so no one will have touched her palace, lest there be deadly traps." Teal'c says.

"Right, traps!" Jack grumbles. "That's just typical! How are we on time, Danny?"

"Another couple hours, I think."

"Okay, we had better get going then." Jack says.

"We need to move! Quickly!" Daniel exclaims, as he sees Moloc's attack creatures stream from the courtyard around the palace and set out towards him, Jack, and Teal'c. "How can they sense us?"

"Who cares? Run!" Jack orders.


	5. Danger

They run as fast as they can towards the back of the palace, hoping to get into the courtyard there, and to the timeship.

"Why did we have to park _inside_ the courtyard?" Jack asks, unhappily.

"Over here!" Teal'c yells, and they follow him quickly.

There is a side door, and they enter it, with the enemy still some ways behind them. The part of the courtyard they can see is empty, and they quickly close the small door behind them.

"We parked over here..." Daniel whispers, not wanting any nearby creatures to hear him.

They are maybe 100 feet from the timeship when the door behind them is torn off its hinges by the creatures. Ahead of them more runs into the courtyard from the large gates and from the palace.

"Crap! Crap!" Jack speeds towards the timeship and the others after him, with Teal'c shooting at the attackers.

"How did they find us? Do you think they have telepathy? Radio?" Daniel complains, as he runs, out of breath.

"Just run!" Jack yells back at him, just as he reaches the timeship. He get the door open and run inside to fire it up. It must be ready to take off the moment all are inside.

"Help!" Daniel screams as he is hit by the beams from the weapons fired by the creatures. "Help, Jack. Jack!"

Teal'c stops and runs to help him, and Jack exits the timeship like lightning. "Daniel! Oh, god, no! Daniel!"

The creatures are all over Daniel, gnawing on him with their metal-spike teeth and giving him electric jolts. Teal'c reach him first and hits the creatures with his P90, flinging them aside without problem and lifting an unconscious and bleeding Daniel. "Get back into the timeship, O'Neill, and be ready to lift off! I will get Daniel there."

Pained, O'Neill obeys and as soon as Teal'c and Daniel is onboard the ship lifts off.

"How bad is he?" Jack asks nervously, when he has flown the ship through the Stargate to a safe world, and sat it down. "Let me see him!"

"I am afraid he is not well, O'Neill." Teal'c admits.

Jack runs to him and kneels beside him. "Danny!" He feels for his pulse and finds it. "He is alive, but he is badly injured. Damn! And all just because we wanted to help Carter! Why did we get involved in all this? We need to get back! Maybe the doctors on our base can save him!"

"I doubt that, O'Neill, his injuries are great, but a sarcophagus can. We must hurry to Nirrti's palace, and hopefully find her sarcophagus accessible. I believe that is our best chance."

"Otherwise I'm chucking Marty from the stasis chamber and putting Daniel in!"

"It is running out of power in less than two hours. The best hope is to find a sarcophagus."

"All right, dammit!" Jack yells. "Type in the damn coordinates then, Teal'c!"

Teal'c does, and the Stargate activates.

* * *

"This looks...deceptively peaceful." Jack observes, as they look around the courtyard where they have landed. "Of course, so did Moloc's palace..."

"I am sorry for that, O'Neill. We should also be on guard here, as Nirrti is known for her tricks and treacherousness, but since two years have passed since her death, I would assume most of the obvious traps have been tripped by treasurehunters."

"Whom you think haven't stolen the sarc."

Teal'c nods. "Most humans will either not not what it is, or fear it - Goa'uld magic is not something you wish to mess with."

"Makes sense." Jack sighs. "I guess we have to risk it. Daniel is doing worse." He went into the timeship again and lifted up the still unconscious Daniel. He was breathing, but very shallowly.

"You should let me carry him." Teal'c says.

"No, I carry Danny. That's non-negotiable! You just get us to the sarcophagus, and defend us if needed!"

Teal'c shrugs. "As you wish." He checks his weapon and starts towards the entrance.

They hurry through the corridors, with Teal'c taking point and Jack carrying a quickly weakening Daniel.

"Where is that..."

Teal'c held his hand up. "Quiet." He listens for a moment, then continues, slowly. "It was merely birds." He stops again. "Do not step on those stones!" He points.

"A trap?"

"Yes. The sarcophagus room is probably near."

They searched for a little longer, with Teal'c forcing them to go slow, as there were many traps, some of which were almost sprung.

"Daniel. _Danny_!" Jack exclaims. "Teal'c, he's stopped breathing!"_  
_

Teal'c is checking out the room ahead.

"The sarcophagus is in here!" Teal'c says.

Jack almost runs into the room and when Teal'c has opened the sarcophagus he kisses Daniel, with tears in the eyes, and lovingly put him down in the sarcophagus. "Please survive, dead Daniel! I love you."

The sarcophagus closed. "Now we can do nothing but wait. It will likely take at least an hour, perhaps more, to heal Daniel."

Jack nods. "But you think he'll be fine?"

"Yes." Teal'c frowns. "It may be a problem for our plan, though. The stasis chamber is close to running out of power, if it has not already. I do not know which condition Martouf is in, but if he is dead or dies when the stasis chamber shuts off, he must be put in the sarcophagus within not too many hours. The faster the better, to have a good chance of success."

"Right now I couldn't care less about him! Let's wait and see if Daniel gets well first, then we can worry about Sam - and Marty."

Teal'c nods, and sits down.

Jack sits down beside him, to wait, but he is too impatient and worried, so he is soon on his feet again and walks around. It is going to be a long hour.


	6. A Bit of Happiness

Teal'c and Jack have to wait for a long time. Thankfully, no one shows up to attack them, or even just disturb them.

Finally, after almost two hours, the sarcophagus open, and Jack jumps up from where he is sitting and runs to it.

"I shall go and fetch the Tok'ra Martouf." Teal'c says.

Jack doesn't hear him, as he is only focused on Daniel who is slowly sitting up, looking confused.

"Danny!" Jack grins happily. "You're okay!"

"Uh, yeah, yeah - I think so?" Daniel scratches his hair. "What happened?" He starts to crawl out of the sarcophagus.

Jack throws his arms around Daniel. "You were heavily injured by those creepy creatures that guarded Moloc's palace - don't you remember? Not that it matters, you're back here with me now!" He kisses Daniel passionately and pulls him the rest of the way out of the sarcophagus and takes him into his arms.

Daniel smiles and hugs Jack back, and kisses him. "I'm very glad to be with you, Jack."

They just held onto each other, as Jack was unwilling to let go of Daniel after being so near to lose him. "You have got to stop dying, Danny-boy! I can't handle it!"

Teal'c comes into the room, carrying Martouf. He smiles as he sees his two friends, enjoying the sight of them alive and well and happy. He again thinks about how relieved he had been when he learned they had decided to admit their love and be together, despite the stupid laws the Tau'ri had on the matter. "Jack, Daniel, I am so pleased to see you both well."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Jack smiles and lets go of Daniel - though not quite, he still holds an arm around his shoulders.

"Is Martouf okay? How long has it been?" Daniel asks.

"The stasis chamber lost power about an hour ago, but Lantash has kept him alive. They need healing now, though."

Jack and Daniel moved away from where they were standing before the sarcophagus and Teal'c walks up to it and opens it again, and puts Martouf in it. It closes over him.

"So, how long will we have to wait, you think?" Jack asks.

"Many hours, most likely, given how serious his injuries are." Teal'c says.

"Good thing this place seems deserted - I mean, we could have risked Nirrti had kept some of those creatures!" Daniel says.

"Creatures?" Jack asks.

"She was the one who most likely was the creator behind the creatures that attacked us in Moloc's palace." Teal'c says.

"And we just walked in here? Are you crazy? We need to leave, now!" Jack says.

"We cannot remove Martouf from the sarcophagus now. It would kill him to do so, and defeat our plan. Besides, what choice did we have but to go here? I could not think of a place that would be more likely to have an accessible sarcophagus, and Daniel needed healing quickly. I decided it was most likely Nirrti would have nothing worse than traps, which I can easily spot!" Teal'c says.

"Hm, okay." Jack says, looking unhappy. "No reason we have to sit in here and be waiting targets while Marty heals, though? I'd like some food also."

"Yeah, me too. I'm suddenly hungry." Daniel says.

Teal'c nods. "With wounds such as that, it should be no less than fourteen or fifteen hours before Martouf is healed, so as you say, there is no reason we remain here. We should find some food, get some sleep, and then we can return. The sarcophagus is close to impossible to open without destroying, when it is working, so Martouf is quite safe."

* * *

They had traveled to a world that Teal'c assured them was safe, and which had a huge market with restaurants and inns. They had bought local clothing - as much because what they wore was covered in blood and torn, as because they needed to blend in - there were people from all cultures.

"This is more like it!" Jack grins as they walk into a restaurant that smells heavenly of food.

They get a table in a corner and sits down, and the waitress comes up to take their orders. "What would you like, gentlemen?"

"Uh, do you have...like a today's special?" Daniel asks, uncertainly.

"Sure we do, honey. It is goat-meat stew with olara mushrooms, yellowroots, and tubers. You get a small loaf of our fresh thyme-bread with it."

"That sounds great! I'd like that!" Daniel smiled at her.

"Of course, sir. What would you like to drink? Wine? Beer?"

"Uh. Not sure, wine, I think maybe?"

"Wine it is. What about you two handsome fellas?"

"Do you have steak?" Jack asks. "No, scratch that. Ribs! Succulent ribs!"

The waitress looks unsure. "We do have a rib roast, if that would be acceptable. It is served with herb- and mushroom sauce, and baked tubers."

Jack's mouth waters. "Yup, that sounds just fine. I'd like that. And beer!"

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him and turned to Teal'c. "And you?"

"I will take one of each, with water."

"A good strong man with a healthy appetite! I like that!" She winked at Teal'c. "I will bring you your drinks. The food will take a little longer."

She soon brought them their drinks, together with some bread, butter, and a local cheese, which they could nibble on while waiting for the food.

They were soon happily drinking and talking, and when the food arrived, it was all perfect.

"This mission is just going perfect right now!" Daniel says, a little drunk and very happy. He leans against Jack and kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, surprisingly - and I guess we shouldn't tempt fate by talking about it!" Jack grins and empties his mug.

"Right!" Daniel grins.

The waitress soon notices and brings him more beer - and more wine for Daniel and water for Teal'c.

After a very enjoyable evening, they are ready to retire for the night.

"So, where's our room?" Jack asks, when they have gotten to the inn and Teal'c has ordered rooms since the others are too drunk.

"I have booked two rooms. One for me, since I need to sleep now when I no longer have a symbiote, and one for the two of you. I believed you needed some time alone after Daniel's dangerous situation earlier today." Teal'c says.

"That was very thoughtful, Teal'c. Thanks!" Jack smiles.

"Yeah, thanks!" Daniel agrees.

With their arms around each other, Jack and Daniel goes to their room, while Teal'c goes to his.


	7. One Step Closer

"Well, my headache isn't too bad, considering how much I drank yesterday!" Jack observes, as he sits down to eat breakfast.

"Don't talk about head - mine feels like someone is hammering it from the inside!" Daniel whines.

"It is in situations such as this that I am most pleased Jaffa do not drink alcohol." Teal'c observes smiling.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jack grumbles.

The waiter brings them their food and a local herb tea. The waiter smiles. "Too much to drink yesterday?"

"A bit." Daniel admits.

"Then I know what you need." The waiter says. He disappears for a moment, then brings them each a glass of a green sludge-like brew. "Here you go!"

"You want us to drink that?" Jack says, suspiciously.

"Yes. It will help you. Trust me." the waiter says.

"Hm, well I guess nothing can make it worse right now." Jack grumbles and pours it down. "God! It's worse than I imagined!"

Daniel looks fearful, knowing Jack would have imagined something bad indeed with how the sludge looked. However, his head hurt, so he decided to risk it. "Well, down the hatch, I guess!" He drank. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's... YUCK!"

"But my headaches gone...already!" Jack smiles. "We need something of this for the guys back home to copy!"

"Yeah...my headache is gone too!" Daniel smiles. "I'll ask them about it!"

* * *

It had now been long enough that Teal'c estimated a high probability of the sarcophagus opening soon, and Martouf being healed. "If it could heal him, but I would say that was most likely. In fact, I cannot imagine it NOT being able to." Teal'c observes.

"Okay, the let's get back to Nirrti's palace, and hope the place is as deserted as it was when we were there yesterday." Jack says.

They go to the place they have parked the timeship, and get in it. Jack sits down at the controls and they take off towards the Stargate, where he dials the coordinates for Nirrti's former homeworld.

"It's an interesting architecture..." Daniel observes. "I didn't notice it yesterday."

"Naturally." Jack snorts.

"You can see she is a Hindu goddess. Look at that..."

"Not now, Daniel!" Jack insists.

"Sorry." Daniel smiles sheepishly.

They land in the courtyard of the palace. The place is as deserted as the day before - the fear of Nirrti is keeping everyone away, so bad a Goa'uld was she.

They walk as carefully as before, and manage to avoid the traps. They soon reach the sarcophagus room, quicker now when they actually know where it is.

"Ah, looks like it hasn't opened yet." Daniel says, somewhat worried. "I hope that's not a bad sign?"

"It is not. We are early in my estimate on how long it would take to heal the injuries." Teal'c insists.

"And he will be fully healed? No missing lung or missing part of brain or something that was hit or cut in by the Tok'ra doing autopsy?" Daniel wonders. "Which they haven't yet, I know, but still."

"No, the sarcophagus either heals you up completely, or not at all. There is nothing in between." Teal'c assures them.

"Oki, then." Jack yawns and sits down then leans back against the wall. "Anyone brought cards or something?"

* * *

They waited for maybe an hour, then the sarcophagus started opening.

"Ah, finally. Let's see if it worked." Jack gets up on his feet and goes to check.

Daniel and Teal'c follows.

The sarcophagus has opened completely, and Martouf sits up, looking groggy and confused.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks.

Martouf nods slowly. "Yes, I believe so." It is obviously Lantash in control. He crawls out of the sarcophagus and stands, looking around, clearly unsure where he is or what has happened.

"Teal'c - is there a reason the snake is in control? Marty usually is otherwise." Jack says.

"Symbiotes always gets control by default if no one has control, which is the case when both died." Lantash tells them.

"That sounds correct." Teal'c agrees.

"I would also appreciate not being called snake." Lantash glares at Jack.

"We saved your sorry ass! Be a bit grateful!" Jack exclaims angrily.

Daniel grins. "Everything back to normal already, eh?"

Lantash raises an eyebrow, then bows his head, admitting it is better to let Martouf have control around the Tau'ri, as they mostly don't feel comfortable with symbiotes - and for him in particular since he has a temper.

"We were obviously dead, though neither Lantash nor I remember anything about what had happened. Where we captured by the Goa'uld?" Martouf asks. "Also, thank you... for saving us. Whatever it was from."

"What's the last you remember?" Daniel asks.

"Hey, let's do catch up later! This isn't a particularly safe place, even if it seems abandoned. Let's get going!" Jack says.

"I agree. Someone may decide to check out the place, and it is better not to be here then." Teal'c says.

They all hurry from the room, runs through the corridors of the palace, and exits it.

"We parked over here." Jack says.

Martouf nods and follows them. "Where is Samantha?"

"She's not on this mission. We'll explain - soon." Daniel says, guardedly.

Martouf frowns. He studies Daniel and Jack, then focus on Teal'c. "You no longer have a symbiote."

"No, I am using tretonin instead." Teal'c says.

Martouf clearly doesn't understand. "Tretonin? What is that? What year is this? Have I lost memories of several years?"

"It really is a long story. It's the year 2005. You haven't lost memory - well, not a lot, but some I think. You've... been in stasis." Daniel explains.

"For 5 years? Because last I remember it was... July 2000. I was...going on some mission..." He frowns.

"Yeah, something happened." Jack says.

"We'll explain, but let's get out of here now, okay?" Daniel says.

They enter the timeship, which Martouf stared at in surprise, clearly not recognizing. He doesn't say anything to it, though, but just goes with them.


	8. Explanations

A/N: Boring chapter with lots of necessary? explanations. Sorry! Also not really sure how to write Martouf and Lantash - or how antagonistic they/Jack are to each other?

* * *

They were soon in the air, and through the Stargate. They flew back and landed the timeship on the place where they left it hidden.

"We are safe on this world?" Lantash asks.

"Yes..." Daniel says, never quite feeling comfortable when the symbiotes speak - it reminds him too much of what happened to Sha're.

"Can we talk to Marty instead." Jack says, not wanting Daniel to be distressed. "Some of us have bad experiences with your kind."

Lantash flash his eyes. "It is not my fault that I am biologically Goa'uld, but if my being in control distresses you..." He bows his head.

Martouf looks up, a less than happy expression on his face. "If we are safe on this world, then Lantash and I would like to hear an explanation."

"You had been killed, we saved you. What more do you need to know?" Jack says, annoyed.

"Uh, Jack, I guess we better tell him - things will be a bit difficult otherwise." Daniel says.

"I agree." Teal'c says. "He needs to know."

"OK." Jack shrugs. "Danny will explain." He walks ahead to the front.

Daniel throws him an unhappy, wistful look, but turn to Martouf. "Uh, yeah... you see, it's like this..."

He proceeds to explain to Martouf what has happened, that he had been shot as a zatarc, that they had traveled through time, and had healed him in a sarcophagus.

"I see. More than 4 1/2 years has passed since I was last...conscious." Martouf frowns. "This is...distressing. Also that my people did not seem to have done much to save me."

"Well, to be honest, I think some of them wanted to do so. Like, Jacob - and even Anise. It's just that those that didn't won. Uh, I think you'll find things have taken a turn for the worse among the Tok'ra. They also don't get along so well with us anymore. With Earth, I mean."

Martouf takes this in, but his expression grows darker. "Then I must go to my people quickly and talk to them, and attempt to turn things back around."

"Yeah...that may be a difficult thing to do, especially without Jacob and most of the others who were in his camp..."

"What has happened to Jacob? Also, why did you even save me? You need my help for something, correct?"

"He is dead - poisoned, Sam suspects, but we couldn't prove anything. Well, it was Selmak that was poisoned, but, you know... Happened less than a month ago. And yes, we do."

Martouf nods, slowly, looking deeply shocked - and sad. "Jacob was a good friend, and so was Selmak."

"Yeah, they were the ones that got along best with Earth too." Daniel says.

"Who poisoned Selmak?" Martouf demands.

"Well, obviously we don't know! I mean, we can't even say for sure that's what happened - and it could have been accidental. Or something done by a Goa'uld." Daniel says.

"Colonel Carter believes it is Delek." Teal'c says.

"Delek! No, even he wouldn't do that!" Martouf exclaims.

"You don't know. I mean, he was heard saying some pretty mean things to Jacob - and about hosts. And people from Earth." Daniel says.

"He...has some darkness in him, Lantash says, but we would not have thought him capable of this." Martouf shakes his head. "Could he have been brainwashed, like you say I was?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Daniel says.

"Samantha must be devastated." Martouf says. "To loose her father like that. He should have lived for more than a hundred years more."

"She was. _Is_. But..." Daniel didn't know how to explain it. "Uh, she's getting married..."

"What? To whom?" Martouf looks towards Jack.

"Not Jack." Daniel says quickly. "Someone called Pete."

Martouf nods, a sad expression on his face. "I..." He swallows. "I hope she shall be happy."

"That's the problem... we're..." Daniel begins.

Jack turns around. "Pete is a creeper! He'll... mistreat Sam. He'll make her unhappy, but she won't listen to us!"

Martouf looks taken aback. "Why not? Samantha is a very intelligent woman. She would not just marry some man without trusting him."

"Uh, she's... well, she's really down because of her dad, but also..." Daniel says, looking uncomfortable.

"And because I told her I'm not interested in her. Other than as a friend." Jack says, sighing.

Martouf's eyebrows creeps up far on his forehead. "You are _not_pursuing her? I thought you were my rival! I mean..." He blushes.

"It's all right, time for honesty. It's not like we don't all know you want her! That's why we brought you here!" Jack exclaims. "And yeah, I was interested in Sam - or maybe it was just attraction, I don't know. Anyway, as time passed, I realized I loved someone else."

Martouf nods. "But Samantha is in love with you?"

"Yes...or, I don't know. Maybe she's in love with the thought of being in love with me." Jack says.

"Wow, that's deep, Jack." Daniel smiles at him.

He gives Daniel a wry smile. "Thing is, she can't have me, and now she thinks she wants Pete, but I don't believe she does. As you said, she's not that stupid." Jack says.

"And you hope she will want me more than Pete, and so leave him?" Martouf asks, guessing.

"We know she'll want you more than Pete. Maybe more than me too." Jack says. "Not that I think she has admitted it to herself."

"But as her friends, we know." Daniel says.

"Indeed." Teal'c says, smiling slightly.

Martouf nods slowly. "I understand. I will talk to Samantha... but it can only be her choice. If she wants this Pete, then that is how it is."

"No, I refuse to accept that! He will force her away from the work she loves! I wouldn't put it beyond him to beat her up!" Jack says.

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash take control. "If he touch as much as one hair on the head of Samantha I will kill him! Slowly!"

Jack smiles, for once not even angry or disturbed by talking to the Tok'ra symbiote. "That's the spirit! And I'd help you!"

"Right - okay, then we're ready to return to Earth?" Daniel asks. "It's less than a week to Sam's wedding now, so it's high time for Martouf to go and talk her out of it!"

They are standing just by the DHD, having talked while they walked from where they hid the timeship.

"Yes, dial us up, Daniel. We're going home!" Jack smiles.

Finally things seemed to be going their way!


	9. Desperate Times

"Welcome back, sir!" Harriman says when he sees Jack and the others walk through the Stargate at Stargate Command. "We were worried something had happened to you, when so much time passed without us hearing anything."

"Long time? It was less than two days!" Jack says.

"No, it was almost a week!" Harriman frowns when he suddenly spots Martouf. "Who...aren't you dead?"

"Apparently I was, yes." Martouf agrees.

"But he isn't any more. We saved him. It's a long story." Jack says, grinning.

"Wait, almost a week?" Daniel looks horrified. "Sam's wedding!"

"Yes..." Harriman has a hard time looking away from Martouf, still shocked by his appearance. "She has asked about you many times."

"She must think we've abandoned her! That we won't go to her wedding because we disagree with her choice of husband!" Daniel exclaims. "Poor Sam, she must be devastated!"

"Walter - what's today's date?" Jack asks, hurriedly. "Time!"

"March 22nd. And it's almost 11PM."

"Gah!" Daniel cries. "The wedding is in two hours! We don't have time do shower, get dressed in our nice clothes, get her a gift - anything!"

"We do not need those things, Daniel Jackson. We intend to stop the wedding, remember?" Teal'c reminds him.

"Yeah, we should probably shower - and Marty needs some clothes that aren't bloody and torn. I guess we can all wear clean BDUs, and that'll be just fine." Jack says. "Marty - I'll get you some clean clothes, and then we'll all hit the showers. Harriman - make some ID for Martouf - on the double!"

* * *

It was approximately one hour later when they were all clean and dressed in fresh BDUs.

"Okay, guys - let's get going! There's one hour to the wedding, and it's in a church that's about one hour's drive away - if I drive. Probably two if it's Daniel." He winks at his lover.

"Be nice, Jack!" Daniel whines and slaps him affectionately.

They all get into Jack's car, and after showing Martouf how to buckle up, they speed off.

"Daniel Jackson, am I correct in assuming you and Colonel O'Neill are mated?" Martouf asks, picking up on the various visual clues.

"Uh, uh..." Daniel looks to Jack.

"I doubt the Tok'ra care, but yeah, we are." Jack says. "And it's General."

Martouf nods. "General. Congratulations - both on the promotion and on the joining." He smiles. "It pleases me greatly."

"Thought it would." Jack snorts. "Now you believe I am not interested in Carter?"

"Since Tau'ri do not generally seem to approve of more than one mate, then yes, I believe you." Martouf says.

"Good - and probably don't talk about it too much. Not very many knows. Same goes for you being a host, by the way. Don't mention anything alien!" Jack orders.

* * *

They turned into the parking lot, and Jack parked the car. "Okay, there are...some minutes left. Looks like everyone else has arrived."

"What do I do?" Martouf asks. "It would not seem as if I will get the opportunity to talk to Samantha privately."

"No, you're probably right there." Jack sighs.

"He can contest the wedding!" Daniel suggests. "Object to it!"

"Right! When the priest asks if anyone should object to the marriage, do so!" Jack says.

"Among the Jaffa, you would challenge your rival to a fight to the death." Teal'c offers.

"Yeah, that's not how it's done on Earth." Jack says.

"Not right now at least..." Daniel says. "In the past, at least in some cultures..."

"Not now!" Jack exclaims. "We're in a hurry! Tell him what he needs to know!"

"Okay. When Sam has walked up the aisle to Pete, the priest will start the wedding. When he asks if anyone objects to the wedding, step forward between the first few rows of seats in the back of the room. Raise your hand and say "I object." Then everyone will turn to look at you, so be ready to tell Sam why she shouldn't marry Pete. Probably tell her you love her. Then, uh, wait... let her think about it and hope everyone else doesn't start screaming. You should probably be prepared for her freaking out, or getting mad. If she turns you down - which I doubt she would immediately, I'm fairly sure your presence will at least postpone the wedding - but if she turns you down, be gracious, nod politely, and apologize. And leave quickly."

"I understand." Martouf looks very serious.

"Don't let Lantash talk! Or at least only using your voice, okay? The Stargate program and aliens are still a secret!" Jack warns, as they walk up to the door to the church.

"If Sam agrees to break off the wedding - which I think she will - take her outside immediately and away from the pressure of everyone else. People _will_ be angry, furious, and demand you - and she - explain themselves." Daniel says.

"I shall protect you." Teal'c promises.

"And we'll have the car ready." Jack says. He shakes his head at it all, and really hopes this is not a bad idea. To think that the whole plan hinges on a _Tok'ra_...that is _not_ reassuring!

They slipped into the church and stood at the back, in the shadows. Everyone else was excitedly whispering and focused on what was about to happen, and no one noticed them.

Pete was waiting at the altar, and they had only just stood aside when the door opened and Sam entered, wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. The music started playing and she began walking up the aisle. Martouf looked at her hungrily, but quickly got a very concentrated look on his face, thinking about what to say and preparing himself.

Daniel looks at Sam as she walks up the aisle, and then he turns to Jack. "Jaack... I really want that! Can't we go somewhere and get married?"

Jack smiles. "My romantic Daniel..." Standing there in the shadow, unseen, he pulled Daniel to him and gave him a warm hug and a kiss. He gave him a warm look, and his heart beat faster. "Maybe we could... _secretly_..."

"Oh, Jack!" Daniel kisses him again. "I have checked! Belgium and the Netherlands both allow it!"

"Then maybe we should take a little vacation there. Soon."

They kissed and hugged, then focused on what was going on in the rest of the church. Sam had reached the spot beside Pete. She looked pale, drawn, worried - but also very beautiful, very attractive.

The priest started to speak.


	10. Mission Accomplished!

"...if anyone should object to the marriage, they must speak now, or forever remain silent..." the priest says.

Clearly nervous, Martouf steps forward between the first few rows of seats in the back of the room. He raises his hand and says in a clear, steady voice (good job there, Lantash!)

"I object."

A gasp goes through the church and everyone turns to look at him. The priest stare at him, disbelieving. Pete glares at him, hate and surprise in his eyes. Sam turns to look, and just keeps looking at him for several moments, clearly in shock.

"Ma...Martouf?" She stammers. "...but...but how?"

"Keep going!" Jack whispers from behind Martouf.

"Jack! I see you down there hiding in the shadows beside the poor guy you set up for this!" Pete yells, a furious look on his face. "I _knew_ you would try to stop my wedding, even if you don't even want Sam yourself! How petty is that! I mean, I'm sure you secretly just wants to seduce her and have your way with her, and then leave her when you have ruined her career! I _love_ her!"

"Pete! How can you say things like that!" Sam exclaims.

"Samantha? Please, let me talk to you. I know my presence here is a surprise to you. Frankly, it's a surprise for me too..."

"Shut up, idiot!" Pete are taking quick steps towards the back of the church.

The priest and the guests in the church - most of which are from Stargate Command - are just looking at the unfolding scene in shock.

Jack makes a growl and starts to walk towards Pete.

"Jack...that's probably not a good idea..." Daniel warns.

"Not now, Daniel!" Jack insists.

"Samantha?" Martouf repeats, taking a few steps towards where she is still standing at the altar, looking lost. "Please, allow me to explain...you must not marry Pete. I mean, unless you truly want to, but please listen to me first!"

"Why now?" Sam shook her head in despair. "Why are you all here now? Why didn't you talk to me before? Why do you interrupt my wedding? And Martouf...are you even real or am I imagining you? I mean, I've dreamt about you often enough...but you can't be here..."

"Pete is a good guy! He is my friend!" Mark, Sam's brother exclaims. "How dare you cause this mess? Sam! You and your friends are an embarrassment to our entire family! See what you have done! Pete's sister is crying - and your friend is beating him up now! I should have known you would do something like this! From the moment you ran off to be like dad, and be in the Air Force. Mom would never have permitted this!"

As if in a trance, Sam turns to see that Pete has reached Jack and that he has attacked him. Jack is more than defending himself, he is in fact beating him up, releasing all the pent up rage his has felt since he met the man.

"This is an outrage!" The priest screams. "You are making a mockery of us all! This is a sacred place, and you are _fighting_ in it!"

Martouf throws a look to Jack and Pete and realize Jack does not need help. He walks up to Sam and take her hand. "Samantha. I love you. So does Lantash. Please, allow us to explain." He again looks around him, in the chaos that is erupting. "I believe we should leave. _Now_!"

Sam looks down at their hands, then up at his face in disbelief. "Martouf? You are real? Not just my imagination? _Alive_? But how can you be?"

"Sam! Is that one of your old lovers? Don't tell me you dare degrade us all by hooking up with him again - after he's interrupted the wedding!" Mark yells, getting red in the face.

"Mark..." his wife says, trying to get him to calm down.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Sam?"

"Is that...Martouf?"

Everywhere around them people whispered and gossiped.

"Stop it! All of you!" Sam shouts, trying to be louder than the mass of voices all talking at the same time, and many demanding she explain herself. "The wedding is cancelled! For now, at least!"

"Sam?" Pete calls from the floor where Jack has just sent him.

"Come, Samantha." Martouf takes Sam under the arm and starts escorting her out of the church, quickly, through the mass of confusion and anger. She seemed dazed.

"_Sam_!" Pete screams. "How dare you do this! I will get you for abandoning me at the church and making me look like an idiot! I was going to marry you - despite my friends warning me against a woman with a career in the Air Force! You will get the bill for all of this! _And_ you can forget about anything of your's that's in my house!"

Jack gives him another knock on the nose, just for good measure. "Shut up, idiot!"

"I was a fool for thinking I wanted you!" Sam tells Pete as they walk past him. "I'll never marry you!"

She and Martouf hurry outside, and Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c quickly follow. They escort her to the car and as lots of angry, confused, and loudly talking people spill from the church, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash drive away.

* * *

"Why do these things happen to me? Why do I deserve this?" Sam cries. "I've been engaged twice - and to crazies each time!" She sniffled. "And Mark...my family, my friends...they're all angry at me. I thought..." She shook her head.

Martouf puts his arms around a softly crying Sam, and she leans into his embrace.

"Shh, Samantha. Don't worry. All will be well. I am sure they don't hate you. They're just... shocked."

"I should be angry at you guys, but I'm not - I'm grateful you got me away." Sam admits. She still sniffles, though.

"Don't worry, Sam - everyone heard Pete's rants. I'm sure they'll understand you want to get away from him." Daniel soothes. He pats her back awkwardly.

Daniel and Martouf are sitting in the back with Sam, on each side of her. Teal'c is driving, and Jack is in the other front seat.

"Yeah - most of the guys from the base understands." Jack adds.

"In fact, I noticed several being in shock by Pete's behavior." Teal'c tell her.

"Thanks, guys!" Sam looks at Martouf. "I still don't understand what happened. I mean, where do you even come from? Another universe? I mean, you were killed... as a zatarc - and then the morons forgot your stasis chamber on Vorash when the star blew!" Sam sounds furious at this.

"Yeah, uh, about that..." Daniel begins.

"We may have fudged with the timeline. A little bit. Just a tiny bit." Jack assures her.

Sam frowns. "You changed the timeline? For me?"

"Yes, Carter - we did. If you feel like thanking us, you can pay for beer and pizza." Jack says, grinning.

"And movies." Teal'c adds.

"It wasn't very much we changed the timeline." Daniel assures her. "Martouf was still going to die - but because the Tok'ra decided not to let Lantash try and heal him. They did think they had forgotten him on Vorash, but they hadn't."

"Daniel! Maybe drop that - no reason to talk about things that didn't and won't happen now." Jack warns.

Daniel nods. "Right." He gives Jack a kiss on the neck. "Sorry, sweetie."

"You were going to take some time off after the wedding, right Carter?" Jack asks.

"Yes."

"I suggest you do it anyway. Heck, let's all do it! We can use some time off, and the others can get their gossiping over with. I'm assuming you won't be missed if you take a couple weeks off too, Marty - seeing as if the Tok'ra think you're dead." Jack grins, looking back at her over the shoulder.

"I suppose..." Sam gives him a wry grin.

Martouf nods. "Lantash and I agree. It will be...interesting, to take a 'vacation' on your world. We have seen a little of it on this mission, and it is a strange place indeed."

Daniel laughs. "A wedding isn't a mission - even when it gets called off."

"Some people would disagree." Jack says. "I have a cabin - we can all go there." He looks at Sam, who is still sitting leaned comfortably against Martouf, with his arm around her. She looks more at ease than she has in a long time. "You know...I've got...3 separate bedrooms. Daniel and me get the biggest one, then you can decide if you want one on your own, Carter, or if you're sharing with Marty - or if he has to share with Teal'c."

Sam blushes and looks at Martouf, who smiles at her. "I...um, won't make Martouf share with Teal'c. He snores, now when he needs to sleep. You can share with me, Martouf."

"I do not!" Teal'c insists, mock insulted.

"Sure you do, T!" Jack laughs.

"You know? I think this mission of ours turned out pretty well, don't you?" Daniel says, smiling as he looks at Sam and Martouf/Lantash who looks happy at each other. Then he thinks about Jack's half-promise of marriage, and he smiles even wider.

Yes, it was definitely a successful mission!

* * *

A/N: I know lots of people don't like Martouf, and I apologize for putting him together with Sam. However, of the guys that she's been interested in (minus Jack, because no - he should be with Daniel!), I think Martouf is the least annoying, if a bit meek - and he IS attractive. And Lantash is kind of interesting, in a weird way. IMHO, of course. Anyway, I have some fics that take place before, which I will try and get ready for posting. Jack/Daniel preship and ship :) There will also be a sequel to this, but that is only outlined.

Anyway, thanks to all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
